


Pretend the World Has Ended

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Мы скрылись ото всех.Спрятались от целого мира.





	Pretend the World Has Ended

Мы скрылись ото всех. 

Спрятались от целого мира, который, казалось, и вовсе прекратил свое существование: сейчас были только мы, неяркий неоновый свет откуда-то снизу и сбоку, редкий шум машин застывшего на ночь Лос-Анджелеса и удивительно яркие звезды, которых мы почти могли коснуться рукой. Не нужно даже разговаривать – ты наконец-то взяла меня за руку, посмотрела на меня и потянула на крышу, как и хотела, отбросив, наконец, все свои сомнения. Ты доверилась. 

Я вижу огонек твоей сигареты и мечтательную ухмылку на губах. Понятия не имею, о чем ты думаешь, но мне нравится, как ты выглядишь: задумчивая, с легким предчувствием чего-то плохого, как будто ты не совсем уверена в том, что этот мнимый Апокалипсис, который мы сами себе создали на вершине небоскреба, рано или поздно поглотит и нас самих. Не знаю, хочешь ли ты этого; не знаю, готова ли ты предать целую вселенную – до завтрашнего утра; готова ли ты дать самой себе возможность посмотреть на конец света со стороны, спрятаться, улизнуть из-под бдительного ока зоркого города, который своим незримым присутствием постоянно наставляет тебя на путь тебе чуждый. Готова ли ты снова взять меня за руку? Готова ли пройти по этой дороге со мной? 

На бархатно-черном небе собираются тучи – такие плотные и тугие, что звезд сквозь них почти не видно. Смотрю на тебя – улыбаешься. Раньше ты бежала от дождя, ты боялась, что простудишься – а теперь как будто бы ждешь, что небеса наконец-то разверзнутся, и ты, одинокая в мире неоновых вывесок и теплых ночей, откроешься новым ощущениям, которые раньше тебя так сильно пугали. Не знаю – ты борешься с собой? Или ждешь с нетерпением?..

У тебя мокрые волосы – но ты лежишь рядом, на нагретой дневным солнцем крыше, молчишь и смотришь на меня, не восхищаюсь ли я твоим поступком. Я знаю, тебе это далось нелегко; в тебе все еще живут призраки прошлого, они запугивают тебя, подталкивают к краю, стремятся сбросить с небоскреба прямо в темную пучину ночных кабаре, заброшенных машин и домов с пустыми глазницами, а ты, веселая и смелая, смеешься навстречу этой беззубой пропасти, сжимаешь мою руку и взглядом задаешь очередной немой вопрос. Может быть, мир и правда больше не существует? Может, и правда есть только мы – ты и я да еще эти яркие камешки над нами, разбросанные по темному полотну? Может быть, нужно просто сделать шаг нам обоим, помахать на прощание всем остальным, отбросить сомнения прочь, сделать шаг – и провалиться в лавину новых ощущений, свободных от оков прошлого?..


End file.
